


The Twins of Imladris as Paper Dolls

by Ysilme



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Drawing, Elladan and Elrohir as children, Fanart, Gen, paper dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins of Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir, as paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins of Imladris as Paper Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Back to Middle-earth Month 2014 at the [B2MeM community](http://b2mem.livejournal.com) on Livejournal.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Use the following song to inspire your writing or artwork: [“O Lusty May”](http://%E2%80%9Dhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac6yTo3lM7g%E2%80%9D) by Ensemble Estampie
> 
>  **Description:** Paper dolls of Elladan and Elrohir als children. Traditional drawing with felt marker, coloured pencils and pigment ink pens in gold and silver on paper and Origami paper, the dolls on very thin cardboard. 
> 
> **Note:** These were originally intended to be illustrations to my B2MeM story for the same prompt, [Spring in Imladris](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1384174). In the story, the visit to the seamstress never happened after all. You might even ask how the paper dolls relate to the prompt: probably just by having been generally inspired by it and being drawn with the characters and story in mind, and perhaps the Nost-na-Lothion robes having been made for the twins for their first spring festival.

**The Twins of Imladris as Paper Dolls**

 

 

(click on the images for large views)

[ ](http://winterwitch.de/Fanart/Tolkien/B2MeM_2014/Elrohirdan_paper_doll_1024-1.jpg)

 

[ ](http://winterwitch.de/Fanart/Tolkien/B2MeM_2014/Elrohirdan_paper_doll_1024-2.jpg)

 

 

  
This was an experiment with Origami paper, but the boys don't really approve. Too girlish for them.

 

 

[ ](http://winterwitch.de/Fanart/Tolkien/B2MeM_2014/Elrohirdan_paper_doll_1024-4.jpg)

 

[ ](http://winterwitch.de/Fanart/Tolkien/B2MeM_2014/Elrohirdan_paper_doll_1024-5.jpg)

 

[ ](http://winterwitch.de/Fanart/Tolkien/B2MeM_2014/Elrohirdan_paper_doll_1024-6.jpg)

(Sadly, the gold and silver pigment ink doesn't come out well in the scan of these and the following clothes.)

 

 

[ ](http://winterwitch.de/Fanart/Tolkien/B2MeM_2014/Elrohirdan_paper_doll_1024-7.jpg)

 

[ ](http://winterwitch.de/Fanart/Tolkien/B2MeM_2014/Elrohirdan_paper_doll_1024-8.jpg)

* * *

If you want to print the dolls out, please go [here](http://paperdolls.winterwitch.de/Tolkien/B2MeM_2014/elrohirdan_paper_dolls_printing.html) for printing sheets in colour and black & white (link to an image heavy page).

The images presented here are too small as well as proportioned slightly differently.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** These paper dolls were created as transformative art for a Tolkien fandom event, the Back to Middle-earth Month. The body was modelled after an existing paper doll in my possession, the drawing of it is my own work, as are the arms, heads and all the clothes. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.
> 
> You can save and print these dolls for your private use and, of course, create your own clothing for them. You may not repost these images anywhere else, but you are very welcome to link back here.  
> If you want to post your own clothing for the dolls, please credit and link back to the dolls here, and let me know - I'd love to see them! :o)  
> You can also print out the dolls for schools and groups. You may not use the dolls for any commercial purpose.


End file.
